


Shiro’s Dilemma

by midnightslytherin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Multi, Paladins, Polyamory, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightslytherin/pseuds/midnightslytherin
Summary: After a mission on a far off planet Shiro starts to feel and act strangely





	1. Chapter 1

The Paladins had just got back from a mission on planet Adamántinos where they were helping to set up another trade route in the outer galaxy far beyond the Milky Way.

Shiro was with Samuel Holt discussing what their next mission was to expand Earth into the galaxy, Kieth was in the training room of the Garrison using similar equipment to what was in the Castle of Lions, Pidge and Hunk were in a lab creating a new machine that was inspired by something they had seen on Adamántinos, and Lance was in a lounge playing Killbot Phantasm I trying to complete level 36.

 

”Shiro, are you alright? You look a bit pale,” Samuel asked Shiro who looked like he was spacing in and out of reality.

”Yeah, I’m fine. Just feeling a little run down,” Shiro replied getting a little bit paler that what he was before.

”We will finish up for today then. You need to get some rest Shiro and if you are still feeling this in a few days, you need to go to the doctors,” Samuel said dismissing Shiro and going to do some paperwork.

Shiro left Samuel’s office and went to his living quarters to get some rest. He had been feeling ill for a couple of days now and as a result of this wasn’t getting much sleep at night. He decided that a nap would be a good idea for him considering he knew Samuel would be annoyed at him if he caught him walking around the Garrison. On Shiro’s walk back to his room he started to feel a bit nauseous so he hurried to get back to his room. Once he had gotten inside, Shiro stripped down into a pair of boxers and got under the covers to get some sleep suddenly feeling extremely exhausted.

 

”Babe, babe wake up,” Shiro knew that voice but his sleep and ill clouded mind couldn’t pinpoint the voice to the person who owned it. Shiro felt his body being gently shaken, the person wanting him to wake up.

”Wake up babe,” the voice said again. Shiro’s mind was becoming clearer and he could recognise the voice as one of his boyfriends. Slowly opening his eyes, Shiro’s eyes gaze up into a pair of concerned blue orbs.

”Lance,” Shiro mumbled, wrapping his arms around Lance’s torso and snuggling into him wishing to fall back asleep.

”Shiro are you okay?” Lance asked whilst stroking Shiro’s hair, “Samuel said you had to leave your meeting early.”

Shiro moaned a bit in frustration, “I wasn’t feeling to well so Samuel told me to leave and get some rest, I’m feeling a little bit better now but I’m still not feeling great,” Shiro said pushing himself more into Lance’s torso which Lance didn’t think was humanly possible.

Lance moved from his sitting position next to Shiro on the edge of the bed and leaned his back on the headboard moving Shiro towards the middle of the bed in the process. Shiro ended up with his face buried in Lance’s abdomen and his left arm wrapped around Lance’s torso. Shiro fell back asleep straight away listening to Lance’s rhythmic breathing. Lance continued to stroke Shiro’s hair and he ended up by falling asleep in the process.

 

When Lance woke up he noticed that there was another presence in the room. He looked around and then saw someone come out from the bathroom. Keith was standing there with a towel wrapped around his torso and wet hair.

”so, one of the sleeping beauties has woken up,” Keith said mockingly going over to the wardrobe to get dressed.

”Shiro wasn’t feeling to well today. What is the time anyway?” Lance says sitting up a bit, Shiro still curled up around Lance.

”It is 3.20 in the afternoon, is Shiro alright?” Keith relies sitting down on the other side of Shiro, Keith put his hand up and placed the back of his hand onto Shiro’s forehead, “He is feeling a little warm but nothing to concerning.”

”Wow, I’ve been asleep for a while. I came in here at about 11 o’clock. Well take Shiro to the doctors if he hasn’t gotten better in the next couple of days,” Lance states.

”Stop talking and sleep with me,” Shiro grumbles pulling Keith into his cuddling session and falling back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro still isn't feeling well so Lance and Keith take him to see a Doctor. Will they find out what is wrong with Shiro?

It had been a few days and Shiro still was under the weather. He had been told to take it easy, so all of his meetings had been postponed to when he was feeling better and he stayed in bed resting, hoping to get better quickly.

It was getting to the point where the rest of the paladins and Samuel were thinking that Shiro didn't just have a cold. They were concerned it was something else as slowly he had been getting worse and worse. It hadn't helped that that particular morning Shiro had thrown up after feeling nauseous for the past few days.

It had gotten to the point where Lance and Keith were contemplating dragging him to the Doctors so that they might be able to figure out what was wrong with him. It was that afternoon that they had a talk with Shiro about it.

"Shiro, babe, could we please have a talk with you," Lance says softly, walking into their bedroom with Keith following in behind him.

Shiro had been lying on his side curled up in a fetal position under the covers but shifted to allow Lance and Keith to sit down after hearing them enter. After Shiro has shifted, Lance sat down on the bed near Shiro's head moving his hand to snake into Shiro's hair and brush his hand through in a soothing manner. Keith on the other hand, sat down towards the end of the bed and put a loving hand on Shiro's leg. Both men looking down at Shiro with concern written all over their faces.

"Lance and I have been talking and we both agree that it would be a good idea for you to go to the Doctors and get checked out. It has been a few days and you are still not getting better. You even threw up this morning Shiro. We just think it would be better safe than sorry." Keith says to Shiro whilst softly stroking up and down Shiro's shin.

Shiro looks at both of his boyfriends through tired and exhausted eyes and then gives a small nod. He had already thought that something wasn't quite right but he had just been feeling too ill to do anything about it.

After Shiro had indicated to his boyfriends that he was willing to go to the Doctors, Lance took matters into his own hands by guiding Shiro up into a sitting position so that he could help get Shiro out of bed.

"Wash.... first," Shiro mumbled tiredly once he was sitting. Shiro hadn't had a clean up in the past few days with how ill he was feeling and knew he probably didn't smell the greatest.

Keith got up and went into the bathroom after Shiro said that so he could run Shiro a bath. Keith filled the bath tub up with warm water and some lavender scented bath salts as it would help relax Shiro. Once the bath was ready he came out of the bathroom so that he could help lead Shiro to the bath. When they were in the bathroom, Keith helped Shiro stand whilst Lance took Shiro's clothes off and then they helped him get into the water.

Once Shiro was in the water he sunk down a bit as he relaxed. The scent of the lavender calming his mind and relaxing his body. He rested his hand on the side of the bath tub and hummed happily when Keith started stroking his head.

With Keith soothing Shiro, this meant Lance was tasked with cleaning Shiro's body, though he did not complain about it. Lance made sure to clean Shiro's body thoroughly so that he did not feel dirty after his clean up.

As Lance finished cleaning Shiro, he gently shook Shiro's shoulder so that Keith and he could get Shiro out of the bath and dried.

Shiro got dressed into a hoodie and some sweats after he was dried. He allowed Lance to put a pair of shows on him and then they were heading to the Doctors within the Galaxy Garrison.

As soon as they arrived at the Doctors they were taken into a examination room by a Doctor because as it turned out Lance and Keith had already told them they were coming.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, I am Doctor Carter. Shiro, Lance told me that you aren't feeling to well. What seems to be the problem?" The Doctor says smiling at him in the way a mother smiles when comforting their sick child.

"For the past few days I have been feeling nauseous, exhausted, sore, and I vomited this morning," Shiro says whilst leaning on Lance's shoulder as he had no energy to sit by himself.

"Okay that is not nice," She says whilst typing up what he had told her making notes, "I will just take your temperature and blood pressure now okay?" She waits a few seconds and receives a small nod of acknowledgement from Shiro and then went on to do them.

"So thankfully you do not have a fever Shiro but your blood pressure is higher than what it normally is. I will need to take a few blood samples so that we can test it for anything that could be making you feel this way," The Doctor says looking at Shiro and then at both Lance and Keith.

Shiro agreed and had some blood taken from him. Shiro, Lance, and Keith were told that without the test results there wasn't much else they could do. The three men were sent back to their living quarters with instructions that Shiro needed rest and to eat nutritious food. Shiro was also given strict orders to not work so all of his meetings would have to wait for a later date.

It had been four days after Shiro's Doctors appointment when they were all summoned back to hear the results of all the tests. As they waited for the Doctor to come in, Lance was a concerned mess worrying about Shiro. Keith was trying to calm Lance down and Shiro, who was feeling a little bit better, was once again resting on Lance's shoulder.

"Okay you three I have the results from the tests we ran," Doctor Carter says as she walks into the room making all three men look towards her, "Every test came back negative except one which does explain why you haven't been feeling to well."

"What is it Doctor?" Keith says worry clear in his voice.

"Shiro, you're pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro, Lance, and Keith try to process what they have just been told and wonder why this has happened.

"I'm what?" Shiro says shock written all over his face at the words the doctor has just said.

"You are pregnant Shiro and about a month along," Doctor Carter replies simply, not letting the three men wait in suspense.

"But I can't be pregnant, I am a male and last time I checked males don't have the right parts to get pregnant. How is this even possible," Shiro rambles confused by how this can be even happening to him.

"Well Shiro this will be shocking but from the scans that I have done, it seems like your body houses the right equipment to be having a baby. I have no idea how they got there as when looking at previous scans they were absent but they are there now," Doctor Carter says seriously in a professional manner.

As Doctor Carter was speaking Lance and Keith wrapped their arms around Shiro. One on each side to support him even though they were freaking out inside also.

"I wonder how this is even possible?" Lance says looking at Shiro and Keith trying to calm down his nerves he didn't want Shiro to see.

"You said Shiro is a month along right?" Keith asked looking over at Doctor Carter.

"Yes, that is right," she answered.

"We were still in space after our mission on Adamántinos," Keith said to the men as no one else had pieced that information together.

"Did anything happen on the planet that could have lead to you gaining a uterus Shiro?" Doctor Carter asks trying to get some insight as to why one of the Paladins now has parts that only women have. Well that should be usually now.

"Not that I know," he says before remembering what had happened on the planet Adamántinos.

 

*

All the Paladins were working on setting up the trading route on Adamántinos so that the planet was able to send and receive supplies to and from other areas of the outer galaxy. Every Paladin was having a day of relaxing after working on establishing the post for the trading route. The King of Adamántinos had invited them to have a dinner celebration with some of the residents that inhabit the planet. It was a massive celebration with lots of residents attending and wanting to get a glimpse of the Paladins who were helping them with being a part of the wider galaxy as they have just been keeping to their own planet for many years. This was due to having no way of leaving their planet. This trade route would help them with that.

Shiro had been going around talking to the inhabitants. They are stunning creatures and call themselves Adamánta. The Adamánta are humanoid creatures that's skin shines like diamonds and come in shades of all the colors of the rainbow. Two horns protrude on the top of their heads that are the same colour of their skin but is a darker shade. All the horns are decorated with chains and gems that dangle down. All of the Adamánta have long hair, doesn't matter if they are male of female and their hair is either straight or wavy. It seems to be that the longer the hair, the higher the status of the Adamánta is. Shiro had been talking for a few hours with the Adamánta and it was getting dark outside.

Shiro excused himself from the Adamánta he was talking to and went outside one of the doors of the diamond palace to a balcony that overlooked a garden. Shiro lent on the fence that surrounds the balcony and looked out at the garden, there were trees that were covered in gems and they sparkled in the moon light that came from the 7 moons that surrounds the planet and the light that illuminated from the palace behind him. The air was cool and this relaxed Shiro compared to the air that was stuffy in the palace due to all the bodies that occupied the space. There was a figure wondering through the garden, Shiro could only make out that the figure was admiring the lights that littered the sky and the trees that shone from this distance and he descended the stairs to go talk to them. As he approached the figure, he was able to see that it was the princess of Adamántinos. She looked lonely and upset with crystals falling from her eyes as she looked into the expanse of the sky as if she was trying to look for something that wasn't there. Shiro talked with the princess, wanting to know why she was so upset. He was able to find out that her fiancé had been missing for a few days and no one had been able to find out where he had gone. Shiro had told the princess that he would help with the search and rescue to find her fiancé as he would be beside himself if he lost either Lance or Keith.

For the next few days Shiro spend his time searching for the princess' lost fiancé as he left the rest of the Paladins and Allura to continue working on the trading post. It wasn't until the third day Shiro, and the men he was working, with went up a huge mountain full of sharp, jagged crystals and found the princess' fiancé heavily injured and lying in a cave. Shiro immediately went to the man and picked him up, taking him to his Pegasus. The trip back to the palace was long and rough, animals trying to get to the men as they were able to smell the blood of the injured man that gleamed, showing that his blood is golden. Once back, the man was taken into the palace infirmary where he was treated. 

The princess was beside herself with relief when she saw her fiancé. He was badly wounded from getting bitten by a pack of crystal wolves but otherwise he was going to be fine and everything was promising for him. Shiro was thanked immensely for helping to find the princess' fiancé, especially since it was his idea to go up the mountain that the other men were afraid of. It was because of him that the young man was back home, safe and the princess had her fiancé back.

Due to helping find her fiancé, the princess bestowed a wish upon him. She is a witch and for all his troubles she said that his greatest desire will be fulfilled. When she said this he was confused. He had no idea what would happen as he had no idea what his greatest desire is. He already had two amazing boyfriends in Lance and Kieth, what else did he need? Then the Paladins were finishing up their mission on Adamántinos, wishing the King and princess that everything will be well and off they went back to Earth.

*

 

 _Your greatest desire will come true_ , that is the thought that is going through Shiro's mind at the moment, _the princess said that my greatest desire would come true_. Shiro had to think for a moment. He was wondering if this is what the princess meant by his greatest desire, that he would have children and they would be biological.

Now thinking about it Shiro was thinking that this might be the case. He remembers his tummy feeling weird a few days after the princess' spell and magic has flowed through him in a wave of glimmering blues and greens, and when really thinking about it, it was in the area a women carries her child/children when pregnant.

"I think I might know how," says Shiro, still shocked by the news and now by his revelation.

"How?" Lance asks, holding Shiro's hand like the supportive boyfriend he is.


End file.
